


Flurries of Feathers

by LadyNoir007



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Sherlock has wings, Wings, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 04:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir007/pseuds/LadyNoir007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has an itch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flurries of Feathers

"JOHN!" 

The good doctor looked up from his book and his eyes went to the tall, fair-skinned man that he called a flat mate as he tromped down the stairs. John set his book down onto the floor and looked back at him. 

"Yes, Sherlock?" he asked brow raising at the tall man. Sherlock looked uncomfortable and was twitching. He shrugged his shoulders and blew out a breath.

"I am having an issue that requires your assistance." Sherlock said, a shudder going through him. John blinked and shook his head. "Alright what is it?" John asked sitting back and looking up at him. 

Sherlock bit his lip and a gentle coloring graced his high cheekbones. John repeated his question and Sherlock huffed, a small coil of smoke leaving his nose. 

"I," he cleared his throat, "Can’t seem to reach the middle of my…back." he said quietly. John’s brows came together for a moment and then he laughed. "Is that it? No need to shout at me, come here." he said coaxing the man forward.

Sherlock walked forward and stopped in front of John. John stood and turned him around. He began to scratch the place where his partner was having issues and the man sighed, arching into John’s touch. Suddenly something burst out in front of him, knocking him backwards into his chair. “Sherlock! What the hell!” John shouted, glaring up at him.

Sherlock’s face was a bright shade of crimson as he looked at the doctor. “So sorry, John. But it felt nice. Why’d you stop?” he said, a scowl forming and twisting over his lips.

John sighed and dragged a hand down his face. He’d nearly forgotten about Sherlock’s wings for a moment. The consulting detective almost knocked his arse over a few times as he reached for things. He waved him back over. “C’mere.” Sherlock, with a smile, flounced over to him and when John began to scratch his back, his back arched into the contact and he hummed in pleasure.

John pulled his hand back and Sherlock shivered, his feathers ruffling for a moment, and then settling back down into the smooth and seemingly perfect alignment. Sherlock turned back to John, and smiled. “Thank you.” he said as he moved to go back up the stairs. 

John merely shook his head and sighed. “You’re welcome.” he said as he picked up his book again. “Any time, Sherlock”


End file.
